Brothers
by Wonder5413
Summary: Warren is hiding something, and once he leaves to deal with it, Layla will do anything to make sure he makes it home safe. But the group of friends are surprised to learn of his double life, and that their supposed loner was actually loved. summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas...

Summary: This is a crossover between Sky High and The Covenant, but you wont have to have seen the latter (though I do recomend it!) to understand whats going on. Layla and Warren have been dancing around each other for years, but never really notice their attraction until Warren has to mysteriously leave. Disapearring and leaving a confused Layla doesn't settle the group's curiostiy and they uncover the real past of a certain Mr. Peace, learning that their supposed unloved and a reject of a friend is actually loved. That theirs more than what people think.

Note: Mentions of kidnapping, nothing too serious.

* * *

**Brothers.**

Chapter 1

It wasn't like one of those rainy nights with the impending doom attached in predicable "Psycho" music. It actually seemed perfect, with the stars in full view and the crescent moon shining down. The air was rapidly cooling even though the roof shingles were warm to the touch, but Layla kept her arms warped around herself anyways. Soft music played up from below in the living room, and she could still smell the delicious spaghetti her mother had made for her father's birthday. The image of them probably down their dancing together slowly put a smile to her lips. She could only wish for a love like that someday.

As for her love life, it seemed none existent. Will and her broke up only a few weeks after the homecoming dance, both deciding that it was awkward after basically being able to remember taking baths together at the age of two. It was obliviously better to stay best friends. The effort it had taken to get together could have been a waste, except for Warren. After the whole fight of saving the school and everything, people got the hint that Warren wasn't evil, just angry. Well, Layla became his soft spot, and easily convinced him to hang out with all of them. It was too easy.

It had been two and a half years since then, and life had been pretty good for all of them. They were just ending junior year and finally Zack and Magenta decided to get together. Ethan had been jumping up and down with so much joy he looked like he needed his inhaler. Will went through the average girls almost every week, but that was okay. Layla just didn't care, having hope that at some point he'd find the perfect one and settle down for awhile. Warren kept to himself for the most part, yet he did let her meet his mother (the amazing woman who put up with his obnoxiousness all the time and with his messy room). He even let the whole group go over to his house a few times, but Layla got the feeling that was to just get away from the all too watchful eye of Mr. Stronghold. Will's dad hadn't quite gotten the message that Warren wasn't there to eat them, so he had the annoying habit of 'checking up' on the gang.

As for Layla's parents, they loved Warren just as much as the other kids. Probably even more. Always being polite won her mom's heart in an instant, but having the same fascination in cars and motorcycles kept her dad happy. It took the other kids a while to talk to her parents, having the problem of being afraid of other kid's parents, but when Warren realized they weren't going to judge him based on his father's past, he warmed right up. Who knew Layla's parents were just like her?

Layla cast her eyes downward as a laugh from her parents escaped from the living room. She smiled to herself when realizing her thoughts had been drifting again. So much had happened during those two years, and with the realization that there was only one year left of high school, she just couldn't help but remember all those good times. Birthday parties filled with silly string, being thrown into Ethan's pool and having splash fights, bonfires while camping outside in Magenta's backyard, and of course hiding behind the guys during horror movie nights while falling asleep on the couch. Life had been good so far, with no major freak accidents.

Even school had been going great. After seeing that sidekicks could fight for themselves if given the chance (and that some hid their powers), principle Powers and the Super Hero Board decided to get rid of them. Kids could decide what they wanted to do after school ended, not be chosen a hero to stick to. No more sidekicks, just everyone being a hero with their own unique powers. Layla felt accomplished, being able to have classes with Will and Warren, _and_ with Ethan, Magenta, and Zack. Plus, Coach Boomer had been promoted to vice principle, so they were given a new gym teacher named Coach Reese, and _she _was much more fun. And quiet.

The smile still played on Layla's face as she glanced down in the distance, noticing the shape of a figure underneath a street light, slowly making its way down the middle of the street. She might not have been able to see him well, but she knew exactly who it was. Who else would walk down the street in the middle of the night towards her house? Especially with that familiar walk. It may have been dark, but Layla could pick Warren out anywhere.

As he grew closer, she noticed his hair wasn't in his face, so she guessed he must have pulled it back in a ponytail. He wore the familiar leather jacket, but instead of the usual dark clothes, he wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She could see him smile lightly to her as he got closer. Once he stood beside the tree in her front yard, he stopped.

"May I join the Lady," he asked in a joking manner, having a hard time hiding his smile, "It is a very cool night." He was right, it was getting cooler, and those shingles were losing their heat quickly.

"The Knight may do so if he chooses." she joked back, laughing when he shook his head and began to climb up the pipe beside the house. He did so with an ease of practice, not once slipping or making enough noise for her parents to come out and look.

"So," he began as he finally leaned back and sat next to her, "what brings you out here on such a fine night?"

"Just enjoying the view. But I should be asking you the same thing. Did you tell your mom you were leaving or just sneak out?" She smiled at the memory of how his mom had freaked out the last time he had gone out for a walk in the night. His only answer that time had been 'I walk on the dark side' but his mom didn't appreciate the joke.

"No, she knows this time." His smile had turned sad, and instead of looking at her he just let his gaze sail away into the night sky.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" His brought his eyes back to her, but the smile was gone, replaced with sadness. Instead of answering right away he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Her head lay against his shoulder, and she just hugged him back listening to him breathing while waiting for his answer.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, he took a deep breath of her scent, then whispered in her ear, "I'm leaving. Not forever, but I'm not sure when I'll be back. Hopefully soon." His face buried in her hair, as her hand made its way up to stroke the back of his head. It was then that she realized that the long hair of his she was so use to had been cut and spiked. She kind of liked it.

He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"How bad?" She asked, dreading the answer. Just knowing she wouldn't like it. He was going to leave no matter what (always was stubborn when his mind was set), and she didn't even want to let go.

"Bad enough. Just some family business that needs taking care of. Mom's going to stay here though, no need for her to get into it."

"Is it about your father?" she asked, hoping it wasn't. The infamous Barron was not one of her favorite people. And to her surprise, Warren actually smiled at this.

"No," he whispered, "It has nothing to do with Barron. Can I just hold you, for this little bit?" He sounded unsure of himself, but Layla nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her tighter, and she allowed herself to close her eyes. Just forgetting the sadness of his words, and the fact that they were just friends, they lay together on the roof with those shingles quietly cooling. And just as her breathing began to get deeper, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, letting her fall into her dreams with that last memory.

He stayed there holding her sleeping form for almost an hour before he finally ducked inside and carried her to her bed. Then after tucking her into the sheets, he took off his beloved jacket, placing it over her to keep her warm. He gave her one last kiss, yet this time on the cheek, then disappeared out the window into the darkness he knew so well.

* * *

Reviews are always nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter to Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine except for whatever is not in the movies

Note: Don't worry about Warren's hair people, there's a reason why he cut it. _Maybe_ it'll come back.

* * *

Chapter 2

Light poured through her windows in steams of orange, waking Layla up to a good mood. Well, at least until she found that the cause of her warmth was from a familiar leather jacket. She hugged the leather close to herself, trying to comprehend everything new. Warren was gone. The jacket was proof of that, but more than that, he had held her, had _kissed her_, then must have put her to bed. What did it all mean? Did that mean he liked her? Did she even want him to? But most of all, what could have been so bad that he felt he had to resort to that type of goodbye?

What she knew she really needed to do was talk to Magenta. Will was a great best friend, but some conversations you just needed a girl. Jumping from bed she dressed at a record rate, probably the fastest in girl history, and found her cell phone. After messaging Magenta to meet her at the swings in the neighborhood park, she sneaked down stairs with the jacket. No need for her mother to question when Warren left his coat. Especially when it didn't get cool yesterday until the evening. Once the coat was stuffed lightly into her messenger bag, she allowed herself to step into the kitchen to scavenge some breakfast. Maybe even some coffee for a future, grumpy Magenta.

Her mother stood by the stove, watching over the pancakes she made special for her father and baby brother. Two of the cakes had been set aside for Layla in her spot at the table. She kissed her father and mother on the cheek and slid into her chair. Her brother, Samuel, was only two years old, and was born around the end of her freshman year. He caused plenty of heart attacks when watched by Layla and her friends, but his toothy grin won them over every time. Even Warren liked the little guy.

"Why are you in such a hurry today? Big plans?" her mother questioned as she took her seat. Her father gave her a nod and continued eating. Sam didn't even look up from licking his plate clean of syrup.

"Eww, Sammy don't do that." Layla picked up the plate to let her mom put another pancake on it, then returned it to her anxious little brother. "I'm gonna head to the park to meet up with Magenta."

"At 8:30 in the morning? I thought Magenta didn't wake up until noon during the summer." Layla was getting worried, she never was very good at lying to her parents and didn't want to start now.

"Well...we have something kind of important to talk about."

"And what would that be?" asked her father, getting interested in the conversation. 'Shoot', thought Layla, knowing very well that she'd have to spill something clever now that her dad wanted in on her plans. Truth is always the best option she decided, knowing very well she didn't have to tell them everything.

"Warren had to leave town last night, something having to do with a family issue. Not about Barron though. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye to everyone, so I thought I'd make sure they knew."

"And let me guess," her mother stated, "he didn't tell you what the family issues were, so you want your friends to help you find out?"

"Well... kinda."

"Just stay out of trouble Layla, life isn't always pretty when you start to mess with it." Her father's wisdom was heard, but Layla disagreed with it. She wasn't messing with life, she was making sure her friends were okay. And Warren had a habit of going where the trouble was, so if he seemed worried the night before, then something could be wrong. There was no way in the world Layla would just let her friend get hurt.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Layla was off at the park, allowing the wind to help her swing. Her messenger bag sat safely beside her swing, letting two portable coffee mugs lean against it. She could see Magenta off in the distance making her way towards her. Slowly walking, and still in pajama pants, Magenta looked as if she was the walking dead. When she finally made it up to her friend, Magenta crashed down upon the swing. She excepted the coffee with a smile, and the two friends sat in silence.

Magenta was the one who finally broke it.

"So why in the world did we have to talk so early? You couldn't have waited, say, another five hours so us nocturnal people could get some beauty rest?" Layla laughed, guessing her friend probably sat up all night talking to Zach on the phone. The only time he could talk was at night when his parents were sleeping, due to bad grades and getting grounded. "No ones dead right? Come on girl, answer my questions! Your driving me nuts!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down. No, no one's dead. At least I don't think so. I just really needed to talk about last night." Layla looked to the ground, not meeting her friends eyes.

"So what happened? It was your parents anniversary right? Is that what it has to do with?"

"Not exactly. Well..not really at all. It has to do with Warren." And with that Layla told her friend of the conversation with Warren. How they goofed off, and talked on the roof, and finishing with the part that freaked Layla out the most. The kiss.

"Finally!" Magenta yelled when Layla finished her tale. Layla looked up at her friend with shock. What did 'finally' mean? Before she could question the girl in purple though, she was answered. "Well come on girl. We've been waiting for you two to get over yourselves since you and Will broke up. Will was even in on the bet."

"BET!?"

"Yeah, it was obvious that you two were gonna get together at some point. Looks like we all owe Ethan ten bucks."Layla wasn't even sure she could react to that. They all knew that their was something between her and Warren? She didn't even know if there was something between Warren and her.

"But, I don't even know if he actually likes me. It could have been just some goodbye kiss. And I've never really thought about a relationship with him or anything. I mean I've always been close to him and sure I always kind of liked him but what about..." Layla just rambled off and Magenta let her. Sometimes its better to listen and let them talk. When she finished, Magenta finally aked the biggest question.

"So, do you like him?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well, since the group already knows he likes you, then I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"And whats that?" Layla asked already knowing the answer.

"Lets go find our boy, and get him out of trouble."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated. Next chapter should be out by the end of the week or sooner. -SC (wonder)


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

By noon the whole group had met up and decided that they'd all stick together and figure out this secret of Warren's. Layla had told them a slightly watered down version of the story, and the grateful Magenta didn't argue. She really didn't want to pay ten dollars to Ethan. All had admitted that Warren hadn't confided in them that he was leaving, let alone anything being wrong. So they put their heads together and scavenged up every detail of Warren's life they knew, yet didn't get very far.

"Wait a minute! I thought that his Aunt Ann was on his fathers side. Wasn't she the lady who kept glaring at us? There could be some serious problem centered around her. She was creepy enough." Zack asked and mentioned, while the group had been arguing over which family side was which.

"No, that's his mom's sister, remember. The only reason she glared was because she was the only person in her family who didn't have super powers. I think she was jealous." Replied Layla without looking up from the family tree they had constructed. Many blank spots were showing up and the group was noticing just how secretive their friend was.

"Alright," said Ethan, "That's it for his father's side I think. There's no one else mentioned to be related to them in this text book." Ethan sat up against Will's couch surrounded by his private collection of text books relating to heroes. They had chosen to work at Will's due to the fact that his parents were in London on a second honey moon and wouldn't be back for a week. And because they didn't want to be questioned why they had so many large text books out during the beginning of summer. It had been hard enough getting Zach out of being grounded.

They had been sitting there for hours, munching on the only snack food left in the house, and trying to remember anyone Warren had talked about. The problem was that Warren didn't talk much. And when he did, it wasn't usually focused on his family. Layla was beginning to get upset from their lack of knowledge. Sure, they knew Warrens favorite color (which happened to actually be blue), and his favorite food, restaurant, TV show, book, flower (questioned one day by Layla), and many other things. But no one ever really asked about his family. They had all met his mother, and a few of his Aunt's and Uncle's on random visits, but not much more than that. And if there was any kind of tension in his family at all, he never told them. Frustration was coming fast for all of them, so it was equally decided to throw in a movie and relax a little.

Once they had all settled down on the couches and floor, everyone tried to tune out Zach, and his mumbles of how bad the service was with no popcorn. Magenta and Ethan attacked him with pillows, but Layla and Will were able to escape to the kitchen to find popcorn. Or at least some money for pizza. The two friends were digging through the Commander's study for hidden money when Will brought up a surprising topic.

"So what actually took place last night anyways?" Layla looked up shocked at Will's bluntness and had to stop herself from fidgeting and mouth dropping. She had hoped she was getting better with only telling half the truth. But it seemed that it wasn't going to work on her long time best friend. She dropped into the nearest chair with a pout and stared at the floor.

"Am I really that bad at lying?"

"Yeah, lying and changing the subject." he replied while crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. He couldn't help himself but be curious; it wasn't unknown knowledge that his two best friends had some sort of attraction. Well, they seemed to not notice. And he knew for sure that Layla wasn't telling them something. She threw him a weak smile and stared at the floor again. "Come on, I think that by now you should be able to tell me just about anything."

His wide smile seemed to wake her up and get her talking. "Well, we kind of kissed. Twice. And I fell asleep with him on the roof. Then he draped his leather jacket over me while I was sleeping. I still have it too." If Layla had looked up from her interesting shoes, she would have seen that smile widen across her best friend's face.

"You better not tell Ethan that; there's no way I'm paying that ten bucks. Wait like a month, then the money's mine." Twice that day Layla had to look at her friend in surprise.

"You too? Does everyone know that I like Warren?" She jumped and her hands went straight to cover her mouth. She had never actually admitted that she like him to herself, let alone someone else. Will seemed to over look her outburst though.

"Yeah, pretty much. All except Warren at least." Layla looked off deep in thought and Will became worried that he might have said too much. "Don't worry about it now. We have to find him first."

"Alright, I think I can do that. This is all just so confusing. I wish that there was some person out there who could give us all the answers..."

"Did you try asking his mother?" Will and Layla both turned towards the doorway to find a very impatient, hungry Zach Attack. He leaned against the door in his neon yellow shirt and twenty bucks in his fist. "Oh, and I found this in your couch," he said while lifting his hand. "Your folks really don't keep track of their money."

"The money was probably lost by Will, but anyways, his mother?" Layla questioned.

"Yeah, why not. She likes us enough. Will where's your phone book?"

"In the hall cupboard. But wouldn't it be kind of rude to just walk up and say 'Hi Mrs. Peace, we're looking into your family's past, can you give us the basics?' I just think it would be weird" replied Will.

"He might have a point though," mentioned Layla, "We are just looking out for our friend. And it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Finally! Now that we have that settled, can I have some pizza?" Both friends replie to this was just a roll of the eyes.

Thanks for reading and to anyone who has reviewed. Next chapter out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

And another Chapter as promised. Enjoy.

NOTE: This first little piece may be a bit confusing if you haven't seen The Covenant, (and even if you have in places) but its supposed to be that way. Don't worry, all mysteries will be solved in the end.

Chapter 4

He lay awake in the king sized bed, with eyes adjusted to the glow of moon light, and thoughts straying farther than he liked. Sarah had told him to get some sleep, with Pogue agreeing, and tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day. But his mind wouldn't rest with the ties he left back home. Each day he felt farther from the ones he missed (even if he wouldn't admit it about some of them), and days were getting longer and much more difficult. Warren would have done anything to be back in his room at home, with his clothes all over the floor, and his rock posters strung out on the walls. Then there was Layla.

He seriously didn't know what would happen with that. With not knowing when he would ever make it home, and knowing that people needed him here so much that he couldn't just leave them, life just wasn't going to be simple. But he really wanted to talk with Layla. Even just to see her would be enough. And in the end, he owed her an explanation.

It wasn't fair. He finally gets the nerve after so long to make a move, and then everything gets screwed up and he's stuck playing hero. To make matters worse (though he didn't want to admit this either), he missed his mom and his home. Around here he had to dress nice everyday, with no waking up and watching Saturday morning cartoons in his boxers with a bowl of Cap'N Crunch. He had to stay in control of himself at all times, and never once slip up. It also didn't help when everyone kept asking what was wrong.

A swift knock on the door broke his thoughts as someone entered. "Figured you wouldn't be asleep man. Well, at least Sarah did. I've been forced against my will to come all the way up here to give you these." said Reid as he barged in without waiting for an answer. In his hands he held two pills and half a glass of water. Reid smirked at the scowl Warren gave at the sight of pills. "Don't worry Chicken, there just sleeping pills."

"So why make you bring'em?" asked Warren as he swallowed down both pills without anymore complaint. Anything to get himself to fall asleep and stop thinking.

"Everyone else is in bed." he answered with a shrug. "Which is exactly where I'm headed. Sleep tight baby boy!" and with that he exited the room. Warren had to laugh to himself. Reid could be a jerk sometimes, but seriously, 'baby boy'? Tyler was the youngest out of all of them, but they had their reasons for giving him that name...

* * *

It was a day later and Layla was filled with nerves. Sure she had talked and met with Warren's mother before, but she had never brought up the pain filled subject of family issues to Mrs. Peace. If there was one thing that probably ran through Warren's family, it was surely privacy. These people knew how to keep secrets from even themselves. Thankfully though, she was able to drag Will up the steps to the Peace residence without too much protest. Sort of.

Warren lived in a regular neighborhood a few blocks over from the Strongholds. No run down villages or crappy bars. It was actually even more upscale than Will's house. Apparently the Peace's had some money and the only reason Warren had a job was because his mother demanded he learn responsibility. Not something most people would guess about Warren. It then occurred to Layla that there was another one of his secrets. As far as the group knew, Mrs. Peace did not have a job, or any type of income that would let them live the way they did. And Barron was in jail. These little unknown facts were beginning to take a toll.

When Layla and Will strode up to the front door and began to raise their hands to knock, they never expected the door to just swing open. There stood Lily Peace, her face pensive, yet looked expectant. She held open the door to her lavish home, and ushered them right in without even a 'hello'

"Took you kids long enough. Come on, I have lemonade in the kitchen." With that she walked off towards the kitchen expecting the two friends to follow. Layla and Will shared equal shrugs of confusion, but followed anyways. Will for the lemonade, and Layla for whatever information she could get. The kitchen was a bright shade of yellow, and completely opposite of Warren. Where Warren liked things dark and angry looking, his mother liked it bright and happy.

"I suppose Warren didn't tell you much did he?" the older woman asked as she poured them all full glasses.

"Nothing at all really. Just that it had something to do with family." replied Layla while Will began to dig into offered homemade cookies.

"Sounds like my son, leaving out everything actually important. If you ask me you deserve to know. Have you been trying to figure it all out like I expected?" Layla and Will just nodded.

"Well, I cant tell you much, but I'm happy you finally came. For a while I was afraid you wouldn't. I think he needs some help, but wont ask for it. And I think you guys will be the right help."

Will finally decided to get into the conversation as well. "What exactly is going on Mrs. Peace?"

"Warren should be the one to tell you most of it. Did you know how much he likes to protect people? I know he pretends that he doesn't, but have you ever seen it in his eyes. That look of how it wouldn't ever be possible to let someone down? Well, I think that it might kill him, and I want you guys to go make sure it wont."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" questioned Will as he finished his drink and Layla shushed him.

"I'm talking about you going and making sure my baby boy is safe. I trust the people he's with, but they don't know him as well as you do. They don't know how to not only keep him safe, but also make sure he's still taking care of himself. Not with how well he closes into himself. Plus, if your there, they may be able to finish up quicker and come home sooner."

"Why us?" Layla finally asked, "Why not you?"

"I get the feeling that Warren will open up more if _your_ there." said Mrs. Peace giving Layla a tender look that Will missed. He also missed the slight blush that crept up Layla's face.

"So what are they doing exactly? I know you said that you want Warren to tell us, but can't you tell us a little about what we're about to get into?" asked Will this time.

Mrs. Peace smiled sadly and gave the most surprising answer that neither kid expected. "He's on a rescue mission. His brother was kidnapped, and Warren went to save him."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey guys, another chapter awaits….longer too.

NOTE: (Only to those who have watched The Covenant) these guys are all seventeen, so if anyone is wondering none of them has ascended yet. Plus, Sarah and Kate have been around for a long time. Okay? On with the story.

* * *

Layla was confused. No, not just confused, but _extremely_ confused. A brother? Warren didn't have a brother. No siblings at all actually. So how could this woman who claimed to be his mother also say he had a brother? And where was he? Hiding under some curtain the whole time? You'd think that in the two and a half years that they had been friends (and what they could become) that he would mention having a brother. She understood not mentioning most parts of his family, but still.

Then again, he could be a half brother. Maybe sharing their father. Or even a step brother. Those choices would make much more sense. But Layla still felt a bit betrayed at not knowing this info. Of course, it wasn't like there was anything actually going on between the two of them…

Will ended up knocking her out of her thoughts before she went too far. "You okay? Don't think too much about it yet; let's just wait until we find Warren. Where did his mother say he was again?"

"Something about a Spencer's Academy in Massachusetts. She said ask for the Danver's residence and we'll figure out where to go from there." replied Layla, thankful for having been knocked out of her earlier thoughts. They needed to get going and quick. They still had to prepare the group, figure out how they were getting all the way to Massachusetts, and deal with parents. "How do you suppose we get there anyways? It's not like any of us have a car."

"That's where your wrong my friend, I do have a car." Will smirked at Layla, swinging a set of keys around on his finger. They had been walking down the door steps away from the Peace residence, but instead of walking towards the street with Layla, Will turned and walked to the side of the house. A two car garage stood there with one door open, revealing the darkness inside. The friends made their way in, turning on the lights inside, and both gasped in surprise. Warren's motorcycle which he loved so much sat in the corner with different parts and tools that he worked on it with, but what took up the main part of the garage was the cars.

One was a red BMW convertible, that year's model, and obviously belonged to Mrs. Peace herself. Will was almost drooling over himself while his eyes roamed over it. It was custom made and outfitted with all the latest technology and Layla had to wonder how she had never seen a car like this passing though town. Then again, she usually didn't pay much attention. The other car sharing the garage was what she guessed they were going to be driving.

"What exactly did Mrs. Peace say to you when she gave you the keys?" Layla questioned him, not really believing that the woman would entrust such a car into their care.

"She said that it was just a car of Warren's that he never really used. That he liked his motorcycle better and probably wouldn't mind if we used it." Will pressed the button on the key ring to unlock the car, allowing the lights to flash and signify that they really were expected to drive it.

Most teenagers are given used or old cars as their first, but not Warren. Mrs. Peace had given them the keys to a black Mercedes-Benz Sports Sedan, five passenger car with real leather seating and the best sound system either of them had ever seen. There was a sun roof on the top and even a pull down movie screen for the backseat.

"Huh." Was all Layla could make out. The car was going to be perfect for them. The back seat was huge and would allow Magenta, Ethan, and Zack to be able to be comfortable. Magenta would have plenty of room to use her laptop, while the boys could watch movies with head phones. Just maybe they wouldn't get on each others nerves. Will let out a whistle and made his way over to the drivers side door.

"So," he casually started, "Ready to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" she questioned but she wasn't given an answer. He sat behind the wheel and relaxed, happy to be the only one out of his friends besides Warren to have his driver's license. Then he started her up, and enjoyed the sensation of driving a car that actually purred. Layla rolled her eyes but got in the car as well, watching as he hit another button and the garage door in front of them went up. They rolled out smoothly and just as they were pulling away down the street, Layla could see the shadow of Mrs. Peace moving away from the swaying curtain in a window.

* * *

Sarah's arms were wrapped around him. It felt weird. He knew it shouldn't, after all, he'd known Sarah for a few years, but it still made Warren feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the role playing he was being forced to do, but he really hated to have to hug her, hold her hand, and sometimes even kiss her (only on the cheek) whenever they had to go out in public. He got the feeling she didn't like it either. Plus, having to plaster on the fake smile all the time was becoming unnerving.

Mother told him it would be for only a little while longer, but he still hated it. Thankfully school was over and he didn't have to try and pretend to be the whole amazing Caleb Danver, with good grades, perfect swimmer, and the best kept temper in the world. But even though school was over, he still needed to be seen around town to keep the gossip lower than normal. Sure the family always had those rumors of the 'Son's of Ipswich', but people never really thought they were real and if Caleb went missing from his usual daily routine, people might get suspicious.

This was why Warren was stuck with Sarah's arms wrapped around him. Every Sunday, Caleb and Sarah would go get Mother's prescriptions. So there they were, putting on a show of being a young couple in love and waiting for the Pharmacist to be done. Once they were given the plastic bag of medicine, he detangled himself and took her hand, leading her out to the car. He could feel the eyes of the locals on him, so he kissed her hand and let her get in the Mustang. He threw a smirk towards Aaron Abbot, the towns bully, then put the car in gear and made his way back towards the family home.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." asked Sarah while she continued to look out the window. Her voice held slight concern and her dirty-blonde hair hung in her face. He would have given anything to have a certain red head beside him, but knew it was a worthless hope. He had a job to do, and knew he wasn't going anywhere until it was finished. Plus, he had promised Mother he would do whatever he could to help.

"Fine, just thinking." He pulled her hand into his and gave it a friendly squeeze, "Everything is going to be fine. Just remember that." She gave him a weak smile and hoped he would be right.

* * *

"THIS CAR IS AMAZING! CAN I DRIVE!!" shouted Zack in excitement. The rest of the group frowned and yelled "no" at him, but Will hid the keys in his pocket anyways. No need to risk it. Will hadn't said a word to Layla in the car and after driving around for a few minutes he had gone and picked up the rest of the gang. He still hadn't said what they were doing, but Layla was starting to put the pieces together.

The group had parked the car in Maxville's parking garage in the 'extra security' section, and had slowly been making their way up to the mall with a hyper Zack. His father was out of town on a business trip, so it took little convincing of his mother to get him out of his grounding. Turns out Zack's mother doesn't like him cooped up at home with her either.

"Where are we going anyways? If we have to go save Warren or his brother shouldn't we get a move on?" questioned Magenta while she held Zach's hand and was being pulled down the parking garages stairs. Layla had filled the rest of them in on what the problem was with Warren while they had been in the car, so everyone but Will was confused on why they were at the mall.

"I was wondering the same thing…" murmured Layla only loud enough for Will to hear. He smirked to her and pulled a small credit card from his pocket.

"Warren's mom handed this to me when she gave me the car keys," he said as he held the American Express card up in the air. "She said that it was for emergencies and gas for the ride. And that we are heading to a ritzy kind of place, and need some fancy clothes to go with us. You know, to fit in."

"Alright flyboy lets go shopping!" and with that Magenta grabbed the card from his hand and ran off in the direction of the mall with rest of the gang at her heels.

* * *

"You're an idiot." The blunt statement was true in Warren's mind, but he wasn't going to voice that opinion here. Pogue and Reid were at each others throats, once again arguing over who was right. Caleb had always been the little leader in their covenant, taking charge whenever needed, but Warren was not going to take his place there. Pogue basically being Caleb's right hand man should have made him in charge, but Reid was being his ever stubborn self, and didn't seem to feel like giving in. And it didn't matter who had said the statement, because to Warren, they were both being idiots.

Tyler looked a little lost at where his allegiance was supposed to lie, so he stood awkwardly between the two trying to get them to calm down. Warren on the other hand sat between Kate and Sarah on one of Mother's elegant couches in the main room. He knew better than to get in the middle of those two. Dieing at the age of seventeen was not one of his goals, and if he lit up his hands with fire in this room Mother would have his throat. Better to just stay seated and look interested.

"Guys, you're getting nowhere. Maybe we should just put the ideas to a vote instead of leaders?" Wow, a good idea. One point for Kate! Warren looked to his watch and noticed they had just spent almost an hour arguing over nothing. It wasn't even fun arguing. To him, this place was the most boring place in history. There was nothing that he could really do to have fun, and these people were so caught up in getting his brother back that they would barely relax. He couldn't leave the house and go to any party places either, because anywhere he went in this small little town he had to pretend to be Caleb. It was driving him insane!

"Alright," said Pogue, "raise your hand if you think we should do what this brainiac wants."

"Which was what exactly? I don't remember anymore. You guys bickered too long." said Warren, speaking up for the first time in a while. Pogue held back a glare and answered through clenched teeth.

"Reid wants to search over by the Abbot Families land. He thinks that they might have something to do with Caleb's disappearance. I think we should check the area near where they keep James Danvers. Someone might have left a message with you and Caleb's father's helper Gorman. So which is it? Who do you choose?"

"I'm with Pogue." said Kate quietly.

"Reid" replied Sarah. Then they all turned to Warren. There was no point in trying to make Tyler decide because they knew he wouldn't be able to choose between the two. So all eyes turned to him in hopes of settling the dispute.

"I say we split up. Two of us go to one area to search and two others go to the other one. We'll keep our cell phones on incase either of us find anything." It was as reasonable as Warren could come up with for an answer, and hoped it would be enough.

"Perfect." said a small voice from the doorway of the room. Standing there in one of her elegant robes was a woman who once held such beauty, but looked like she had been worn out over the years. A glass of wine was in one hand, while the other held a long cigarette that she would most likely smoke all the way down to the butt. Her eyes seemed hollow, and the first time Warren had seen her he had thought she looked slightly old, but now she looked as if she had aged twenty years since then. Not because of any magical or super power, but because life had thrown her a difficult hand.

"Evelyn." stated Pogue as he looked over and noticed her, taking in her dark features along with everyone else. This woman had lost one child long ago, and many years later found him again. But now she had lost her other son. Caleb, Warren's twin brother.

* * *

A review would be nice. Sorry this chapter took a little too long.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**There is no apology in the world long enough to suit any of you, so I'd rather you just enjoy the story and allow your hope to remain that it will have an ending. Trust me at least with that.**

**-SC  
(Wonder)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

His eyes opened to darkness. Originally this plan seemed like a decent idea. Scale the property, locate any threats, then finish it off by questioning Gorman, his father's keeper. When finally discovering no sense of danger they could go home, and Warren could take an extra long shower to beat off the cold in his bones. Alright, so maybe that was a selfish thought on Warren's part, but how would he have known that the property was five acres and would take all night to cover? Plus, with the lack of protection with there only being himself and Pogue, splitting up to cover more ground was just out of the question. Whoever they were after had already gotten to Caleb, the strongest out of them all, and the last thing any of them wanted was to be the next target.

Pogue stood next to his comrade giving him a curios glance, yet held back any want to question his tormented friend about Warren's obviously lost focus. Pogue of all people knew that when it came to Warren it was best to just let it be. Well, that is, unless you were his brother. Out of anyone in the peculiar family and group, Caleb was the only one to ever actually have Warren confide in. Not that Warren was all secrets or anything, but everyone could agree that somethings are hard to admit to just yourself, let alone anyone else.

It was hard for Pogue to believe that only seven or so years ago they had never even known of Warren. Sure they had been told of the disappearance of the child when only a baby, but none would have guessed he was still living. When it all came down to it though, once again it was Caleb who pulled through. Caleb who found his brother. And now it was time for Warren to return the favor.

"Do you see anything?" Pogue questioned, hopeful that he could pull Warren out of his mood. But right after saying it he realized that it probably wasn't useful, and that a sarcastic comment was sure to come his way.

"It's pitch black out here! I can hardly tell if my eyes are open." The scowl was evident in his voice.

"Chill Warren. We're almost done. Maybe another hour or so. That's it. Are you feeling okay? You don't sound too good." Pogue couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. With Caleb gone, that made him leader. At least it did in most everyone's eyes besides Reid's, but that was to be expected. That meant that the well being of all of them fell to his shoulders. Especially the well being of Tyler (the youngest of them all), the girls, and Warren.

When Warren had first been discovered all those years ago, Pogue had not exactly been jealous, but more afraid of their newest comrade. Pogue had been Caleb's right hand man since they were toddlers (maybe even before that), but with Warren around there stood the chance that Pogue could easily be replaced. Eventually he learned that Warren was not one for the second in command role, on the contrary, Warren liked to stay as far as he could from leadership. Only in the past couple of years (after making friends at home), had Warren even shown light leadership material.

It took a while for Pogue to understand his friend, but eventually he got the message. After living a life of not relying on anyone, having someone rely on himself was hard to get use to. Especially with the lives they lived. Constant danger, fear of being discovered, keeping Reid out of trouble. It was mind boggling to Pogue that Caleb could even enjoy the task without pulling his hair out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Warren finally let out with a sigh. The image of holding Layla vanished from his mind, and once again he was reminded of what he couldn't have. Reality was never his favorite place, except for that night with her only a few days ago, yet lately everything was becoming unnerving. With Caleb gone, everyone was falling apart. Sarah was distant and unhappy, mother was in a restless state of detachment and depression, and the group could hardly agree. Pogue tried hard, but having the group already scared as it was, keeping the peace was almost down right impossible. "Just a headache." he added lightly.

"Focus on the task at hand and we'll be out of here sooner."

"Wow, you really are starting to sound like my brother." said Warren as Pogue smacked him upside the head and they continued on searching with a little friendly banter. It took away most of Pogue's worries and allowed him to relax.

* * *

The car swerved dangerously close to the side of the interstate, causing Layla to fasten her grip on the edges of the leather jacket she held in her hands. Will cursed in anger, and once gaining control of the car again he threw a look in the mirror towards Magenta and snapped, "Will you shut him UP!".

Apparently after watching two movies and playing Gold Fish with a pack of cards, Zack and Ethan decided that singing camp songs was an appropriate way to pass the time. This was fine for the first half-an-hour, not for the next forty five minutes. By then only Zack was singing anyways, working as not only a musical instrument, but also a human pillow for Ethan who passed out cold twenty minutes into the singing.

Magenta was startled back to reality from her laptop after Will's _excellent_ driving skills from trying to hit Zack to end the screeching. Obviously it didn't work out so well. She glanced around as if trying to place where she was, then pulled out two little plugs from her ears.

"Are you trying to get us killed fly boy?" she questioned. At that moment Zack had decided to stop singing.

"Never. Mind." Will said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel and glancing over at Layla. She smirked at him and patted his arm. It was like he was papa bear on a family trip to the beach. All they needed now was Zach to say 'Are we there yet?' and it would be perfect. Will rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on the road, ignoring all of them.

Zack sat up suddenly and leaned between the two front seats. "Dude, you need to relax a little. Why don't you let one of us drive? That way you can take a nice little nap and forget all about your issues with classic songs. I even volunteer for the job!"

"In your dreams, Zack." replied Magenta for Will, knowing full well that even though the car was moving at seventy mph, Will might still try something on Zack.

Ethan had woken up by then and had put in another movie to occupy their time. Layla knew there was about an hour left to go, then they would be in upstate Massachusetts and would begin their search for the Danver residence. Something she hoped would go smoother than the car ride. As she thought back though, she realized that so far everything had gone better then she thought. Especially with the phone calls to their parents.

Will's parents were the easiest to convince on the subject. The commander still didn't like Warren very much, but he himself was a super hero, and knew that you were to protect anyone innocent. Even if he didn't like it. Jet Stream just told her son to be careful and to give Warren a kiss on the forehead for her. Will grimaced, but did manage to whisper to Layla that he'd leave that part up to her. It gained him a smack on the arm.

Magenta's and Ethan's said basically the same thing, _'Where are you going? When will you be back? How long? You better be careful!'_ Not giving in too easily, but still giving in all the same. It was hard to understand Zack's phone call except for a LOT of yelling on the other end and some snickering from Zack. In the end he hung up with a smile and said that his mom said 'hello'. Layla could imagine his poor mother trying to calm his father down with the idea that Zack wouldn't be around for a while. They were one strange family.

Layla's call hadn't been what she hoped. Instead of her mother answering, her father picked up.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Hey dad."

"What's going on Sweetie? You and Will okay?"

"Yeah," she rushed, "We're fine, we um, found out a little more about Warren…" she trailed off unsure about what she should really say. The others may have been able to come right out with it to their parents, but her's had already told her to stay out of it. Now she had to actually tell them that she had gone against them. But would it really surprise them in the end? They should of known that she would do whatever she could to help. So she took a deep breath and swallowed her fears.

"I have to go away Dad."

For a moment there was only silence, but then he sighed into the phone and Layla had to wonder whether or not it had to do with disappointment. "Let me guess, it has to do with Warren."

"Yeah," she whispered, praying that he wouldn't say 'no'. She didn't want to think about what she would do if he did. Either stay and let Warren down, or go and upset her parents. It was depressing either way she thought about it.

"You know," he started, "Most father's don't have to worry about their girls running away with a boy for a few more years." Surprisingly he chuckled to himself and Layla could just imagine him shaking his head. "But then again, you were never a normal girl."

"Alright," he continued, "I'll let you go on this adventure. But you better be back soon to tell me and your mother all about it. Plus I want phone calls along the way. And you better be back soon Munchkin. Sammy will miss you."

"I'll miss you guy's too." The call over all had gone surprisingly well, and after having the car packed with everything they would need, they had set off on their adventure. As Layla remembered, even shopping for clothes had gone well for the five of them. Layla was actually surprised at how well the group could clean up. Zach and Ethan had decided to go all "James Bond" in their shopping, looking like twins except for Ethan's 1950's style hat. Will had picked out a few dark blue suits and some ties to go with them. Magenta had mostly black, tailored, woman's suits with purple shirts to go with them, but also bought a nice purple evening gown after Layla's prodding.

Layla herself had picked out a mixture of summer dresses and suits. She figured there might be a point where she might need some pants, although she hated feeling like a business woman. Unlike the others though, she decided to go with a range of different colors. Yellow, red, blue, and of course, green. Then there was all their casual clothes. Dress shirts, blouses, slacks, and so on. Everything they would need to blend in with the more upscale society.

Layla settled back in her seat and sighed. Just a little while longer and they would be there. And no matter what, they would be ready.

* * *

Through the darkness the soft lights glowing off of the house were almost considered miracles in Warren's mind. The property was safe. There was no obvious signs of disturbance that would raise alarm, unless of course the grazing deer should be considered dangerous. This was becoming pathetic, it had been a week since Caleb's disappearance, only two days since Warren had arrived himself, and there were absolutely no clues. No ransom of any kind. If Caleb wasn't dead yet, then maybe the captors didn't want him to be found.

Pogue had become unbearably quiet in the last few minutes, probably realizing the same thing. It was of course in their best interest if they remained hopeful, especially in front of the girls, but with a lack of phone calls from Reid and Tyler, their stoic acts were becoming strained. This was going to be much harder, and **longer**, than any of them had anticipated.

"Lets go." Warren said, breaking their heartfelt silence. Pogue gave him another one of his famous questioning glances, wondering where in the world the authority in Warren's voice came from, but gave the boy his attention non the less. "We need to question Gorman. Plus we really need some sleep if we plan to be useful during the day."

Pogue's shoulders straightened, regaining the confidence he needed to face the others. He of all people could not show any weakness during this time period. They would all look to him for a comforting presence to reassure them that everything would be alright. He nodded to Warren, showing the only gratefulness he could, then began on his way towards the old crumbling building.

* * *

**Better then nothing. Chapters should resume now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the boys from Ipswich first received their powers after turning twelve, their parents knew that there was only one person who could take the time to properly train them. While most families around Maxville gained their powers around the time they went to high school, the ones in Ipswich Colony Massachusetts were known to be early bloomers. To top it off their families came from old money, and did not have any plan to uproot their families to move into an area where their was a Super school or such. Completely out of the question. That left only one option acceptable. Gorman Twoberry.

Caleb had been the first to gain his powers since he was the oldest out of all four, but it was before that took place that he had found Warren. There was a period of time just before gaining his family's magic, when he could sense it coming. But the most important part was that he could sense more than just his magic. He could also feel his brother.

This of course lead to the discovery of Warren in a completely unorthodox way. To both of their mother's displeasure, by running away. Now, it's known for twins (super or regular) to share a complex bond that allows them to understand what the other may be thinking or feeling, and this is why the two, at the tender age of ten, both left their homes without telling a soul. Both on a mission to find what was missing.

Of course, when they finally did find each other, it was not a heartfelt reunion that most would imagine. You have to remember that Warren was not much for emotional confrontations, and Caleb happened to already know that. So they each received what they wanted. Warren got his answers, and Caleb got his brother.

It was when their family's found out that problems occurred. At least, emotional problems in Warren's mind. There was anguish and mistrust, but also a longing that Warren had never seen before, in the eyes of a woman who wanted him to call her _mother_. And to make matters even worse for a young Warren, was that his own mother had a fear of losing him. The situation was confusing and scary for a young boy, but Caleb helped him through it.

Also, Gorman was there at just the right time to help both boys learn their powers. One with the power of manipulating air and water. And the other with the power of creating and using fire. Both unique talents that the other Ipswich boys soon developed afterward, yet amazing due to the fact that they were the exact powers that the Danver brother's father and uncle had. A surprising fact that Gorman realized, and helped the family come to the conclusion that it had been the boys Uncle Robert Danver who had kidnapped the child he felt would probably be given his own power, so that he could raise the child as his own. A man who had hated his own twin brother with a passion so great that he almost used it to kill. Yet he conceived a plan that would devastate and fuel his passion to the greatest length. He was a man who after fleeing Massachusetts with the child we now know as Warren, took the name Barron Battle.

For the most part Gorman had been just as useless in finding answers as everything else the boys had tried. Yet he also gave them the only clue they were to receive in finding Caleb. A note had been left just that evening, and if it hadn't been for their father having a bad night and struggling for air, Gorman would have immediately delivered it to them at once. You see, years before when Caleb was only a child, his father Richard Danver had misused his powers to the point that they left him drained almost to the bone, and he had spent almost fifteen years in his sickly condition, hardly able to even talk.

Richard Danver was kept away from the family (at his own request years before) in an old plantation house on a piece of property he had inherited from his own father. It stood awkwardly do to it's age and lack of upkeep and Warren hated the home with a passion. It was the kind of place that nightmares were made of, and he had no idea why his biological father would ever have deemed it livable for anything other than dust. The winding stairs were broken and warped in unfixable fashions that creaked in that childish uneasy way. You would think that someone who had the power to create fire would lose the childish fear of the dark, but somethings come sinking back quickly.

Gorman had been waiting for them in that peculiar all knowing way of his which warren found creepier each time he saw him. The scowl on the old mans face was permanently etched there, but sympathy shown in his eyes towards the two boys. He had watched them grow into men, and understood that they would do everything in their power to get their leader and brother back. No matter how desperate the act. And no matter what must be given up.

Gorman placed his hand on Warren's shoulder, the only sign of comfort he knew how to show, and then spoke in his hoarse voice.

"I know why you have come, but I have have nothing to tell you. Yet this came for you this evening." With that he placed a small envelope in the palm of Warren's hand. The only thing written on the outside of the suspicious note was this: _**Brother.**_

* * *

It was dark by the time the group of hero's reached their destination; the home town of Spencer Academy in Massachusetts. The three in the backseat had all slumped against each other in defeat as much needed sleep had taken over hours ago, yet the two in front were still very much alive to the world. Will was determined to not get lost in this small, yet upscale town. There was a nice small town quality to the place, yet he felt it would be looked down upon to just walk to the store in pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt. There was tradition in the atmosphere here, as if new comers were welcome, but needed to play by the rules.

Layla on the other hand had other things to worry about other than what people felt in this small town. Would Warren be happy they had shown up to help? Could they actually help? Would Warren be mad? He was known to get angry sometimes when he was surprised and scared. And according to his mother he was probably scared. But most of all, would he be happy to see her?

She shook her head slightly to abandon the road her thoughts were taking, and decided she should probably help Will. The town was dead silent at this time of night, except with the occasional car driving past them. It was eerily calm for a college town, but over the tree tops in the distance she could see bright lights that were either a mall, or a party.

Warren would defiantly not be at either of those places, so she looked around the streets to see if she could catch a pedestrian. The job seemed hopeless until Will's eyes landed on an old pharmacy, and the owner locking up for the night.

"Sweet, mission accomplished" he whispered under his breath and began to pull the car to a stop by the shop.

"Excuse me Sir!" Layla shouted out her open window. The man jumped then swung around quickly with wide eyes, but upon seeing that it was only a bunch of kids, he relaxed. Layla winced at his reaction and muttered a 'sorry'.

"Thats alright my dear, no harm done. I don't usually close this late, and let's face it, this place is kind of creepy at night." The old man winked at them then hobbled closer to the car with the use of a cane. "What can I do for you kids?"

"We're trying to visit the Danver Residence. We're old family friends and came on a surprise visit." Will answered.

"Ah! You must be friends with the Son's of Ipswich! Such fine boys, a couple of them use to help me out here and there at the shop."

"Son's of Ipswich?"

"Oh thats just the nickname for the children of our four oldest families. They go back all the way to the times of the Salem Witch Trials. Good people all of them, private, but good non the less. So, if it's the Danver Residence you want, listen close."

He sent them in the direction of a couple winding roads that passed mansions they could hardly believe with their own eyes. Magenta, Zack, and Ethan were awake by that point, mouths agape from the scenery. Two hundred year old or more trees stood on each side of the roads, canopying their way and beckoning them closer. It was amazing how peaceful everything seemed, yet they all kept their guards up, unsure whether or not they should be ready for trouble. The last road they turned down held four mansions, each separated by a half a mile or more of land, and were obviously the oldest in this small town. By what the old man said at his shop, the last house on this lane was where Warren would be.

* * *

After Warren and Pogue returned back to the Danver home and met back up with Reid and Tyler, they decided to wait to wake the girls. At least until they knew what the note contained. The boys surrounded the family's elegant living room, each sitting close enough to Warren so they wouldn't be heard upstairs.

Warren himself sat in the middle of one of the couches near the mantel and fireplace, using the light as best as he could. The few lamps that we're turned on in the room where low in light, keeping the room in a dull atmosphere that made it hard to focus let alone read. But this was the most private place that they had _no chance _of any interruptions. Something Warren and all the boys felt was necessary.

The twin sat still, holding the paper in a light grip and trying not to fry it with his nerves. He glanced up at Pogue, who nodded in approval, then began opening the envelope. Holding it towards the light Warren began softly reading.

_You must be so worried about _

_the wellbeing of your beloved brother._

_What a pity he isn't as strong as you all believe._

_No, young Caleb is just as weak as your father_

_will be until death._

_Just another trait they must share._

_I hope that you though, will break through and _

_rise above the family._

_Just as your Uncle Robert had done._

_Or should I say Father?_

_Our beloved Robert Barron Danver._

_We'll see soon enough if you are even greater._

_We'll talk soon, young Danver._

_Young Battle._

_Young Peace._

Warren swallowed the bile that began rising in his throat, and held back the nauseating feeling of despair. Caleb was the strongest person he knew, and if he had been put threw enough torture to be broken, then they had no chance at all of saving him. And in the end they might as well share the same fate.

"Alright, we need to sit back and just take a deep breath. This guy is most likely bluffing. And remember, this puts us one step closer to Caleb." Pogue looked pale even in the soft glow of the fire, yet there were three faces that matched his own. Each with their own separate thoughts that rivaled each other.

"I'm going to bed." That was all Warren was able to manage to say. He stood slowly, leaving the note on Reed's lap, and headed out of the room in a daze. Whoever the psychopath was, he was talking directly to him. And each of those words were a slap in his face. That man was not his father. His name was Warren Peace. Not Danver, as it should have been. And defiantly not Battle, as it never was. And that was the way he liked it.

From what everyone was able to piece together, Barron had kidnapped him as an infant, taking him away from a world he should have known. The plan was to raise him as his own son, in the city of Maxville. It was there, when Warren was only one and a half years old, that Barron met Lily Peace. After the woman fell in love with the man and his son, they were married. The only excuse Barron gave of Warren was that his biological mother had passed away when he was an infant.

So together Lily and Barron raised Warren as their own. The only thing Barron insisted upon was that Warren take Lily's last name. An odd request, but for a woman in love it hardly mattered. It was probably the only decision that Warren was ever thankful that Barron made.

Slipping quickly and quietly upstairs, he was jolted back to reality and almost fell down the stairs from the presence of a dark figure coming towards him.

"Oh! Shoot! I'm sorry Warren!" said a familiar voice as an arm shot out and steadied him. Looking up, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Sarah. Behind her was Kate, Pogue's girl friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What are you two doing up? It's late." But he already knew the answer to that.

"Can't sleep. Are the others down stairs? Did you guys find anything?" He almost answered their questions right there, but the sickly feeling and the exhaustion was starting to take their hold. So he waved them downstairs and continued up to his room.

* * *

"Wow." It was probably the first time Zack had been speechless in the entire car ride. Well except for when he was sleeping, but this time he had a reason the others shared. The Danver Residence was absolutely amazing, standing three stories tall above ground, and built out of stone. The top of the driveway was met by a six foot iron gate, then continued on in a sweep all the way to the front of the house.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling dork. We've got work to do." said Magenta, rolling her eyes.

"Alright guys, stop fighting. Lets get a move on."

"Hey, your the one driving Fly Boy."

"Thanks for the input Mage."

Accelerating the car forward, the gates automatically opened to the car, which surprised them all. Going slowly down the drive they looked all around for any danger, and also watching the house for any sign of life. Pulling the car around to the front, and coming to a stop, Will cut the engine and looked at Layla.

Their eyes spoke to each other in that language that only best friends can share. _Are you ready?_

_Yes._

"Lets go guys. See if anyone is even awake."

The five of them walked slowly up the steps to the grand home, cautious just because of the foreboding the place gave off. It may have been an amazing place, yet it still sent chills down Layla's spine. It could have been the dark, or maybe just the fact that they were already geared up in the first place, but Layla knew for sure that it would be hard to get use to a place like this.

Once reaching the door, she turned around and looked at her friends, each of them nodding her further to ring the door bell. Taking a deep breath and making sure she was ready for the worst, she cleared her mind and reached forward.

* * *

Everyone sitting quietly in the living room froze. They had just finished giving the girls an update on the information they had found, Kate sitting beside Pogue with his arms wrapped around her, and Sarah standing beside the fireplace, when someone rang the doorbell. The boys were getting sick of surprises. With Pogue in front, the three of them stalked out of the living room and through the foyer towards the door. Evelyn, or Mother as Warren calls her, stood on the balcony at the top of the staircase, just as nervous as the others but much more calm. Warren was no where to be seen, probably already asleep.

Pogue glanced out the peep whole through the door, then scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What's out there man?" questioned Reid, but Pogue just held up his hand to shush him, then opened the door. Standing on the front stairs was a group of five who were roughly the same age as themselves. Innocent looking compared to themselves, and defiantly not dangerous. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were so ready for a fight, that the surprise of finding these other teenagers out there through caught them off guard, and they stood there silently staring at them.

"Uh, hi. Is, um, Warren here?" asked the girl in green, her red hair incredibly bright for this time of night. The boys didn't move, just kept staring at the little group as if they each had grown three heads. That is, until they were shoved out of the way by Sarah.

"Guys! Get out of the way, you're scaring them! Heck, you're scaring me! Stop it." That seemed to wake them up and they each moved out of the way, allowing Sarah a chance to welcome the new comers. "You said you were friend's of Warren? Come on in."

* * *

**If you have any questions go ahead and ask so I can clarify them in the next chapter. **


End file.
